


coup d'etat

by devsky



Category: World of Lostmemories/全能のノア
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kau, Ikurumi Noa, tahu bahwa tempatmu bukan di bawah tanah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coup d'etat

**Zennou no Noa/Noa the Almighty/Amnesiac KID'z/the World of Lost Memories ©** Ono Youichirou. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

1!

 

Di atas secarik kertas, kau menulis sebuah pertanyaan sederhana untuk dirimu sendiri.

_Masa lalu itu seperti apa?_

Tanganmu berhenti menarik garis-garis kanji. Bergeming meski detik demi detik terus berlalu. Sachi mengisi keheningan malam dengan igauan tentang lobak yang akan tumbuh di kepala Fuku. Menggemaskan sekali, sungguh. Tapi kau hanya sedikit melirik anak itu melalui sudut matamu yang tajam, tanda kau tak terlalu menghiraukan.

Di detik berikutnya, wajahmu terangkat. Pandanganmu bertemu dengan langit-langit kamar.

_Masa lalu itu seperti apa?_

Pertanyaan itu begitu sederhana. Sangat sederhana bahkan. Setiap orang hanya perlu mengingat-ingat waktu yang telah mereka lalui untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi bagimu, dan bagi satu juta orang lain di tempat ini, tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Karena ingatanmu lenyap tak bersisa di 11 Januari, dua tahun silam.

Karena kau adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penderita Amnesia Kolektif.

Karena kau adalah yang mereka sebut sebagai KID'z.

* * *

 

2!

 

Kau selalu tahu bahwa kau berbeda dari KID'z lain. Dua tahun hidup di Tokyo Bawah Tanah—mengenyam pendidikan dari tangga yang paling dasar, membentuk keluarga dari awal, berusaha menjalani hidup dengan normal sambil berharap akan ada ingatan yang muncul[1]— telah membuktikan hal itu.

Pikiranmu tajam seperti pisau. Instingmu terasah. Kau cerdas dan cepat belajar. Nilaimu selalu sempurna—di tes tertulis mau pun kemampuan menggunakan pedang[2]. Dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasmu, kau jauh di depan.

Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah sosok yang superior. Namun kau memilih tetap menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan. Karena alasan itulah teman-temanmu menyukaimu.

Keberanianmu tumbuh melebihi siapa pun. Di saat teman-temanmu merasa segan terhadap Adult—mereka yang tak kehilangan ingatan pasca peristiwa 11 Januari— yang jelas lebih cerdas, kau justru berani melawan mereka. Persetan jika mereka murka padamu.

Kau membenci diskriminasi lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Kau membenci Adult yang menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari pada KID'z. Kau membenci Adult yang mengurungmu—dan teman-teman KID'z-mu— di kota bawah tanah ini.

(Padahal amnesia kolektif yang kalian, para KID'z, derita bukan penyakit menular. Penelitian sudah membuktikannya. Tapi mereka, para Adult, kekeuh melarang KID'z naik ke atas.)

Kau membenci semua itu. Sangat. Dan kau tak segan menunjukkan keberanian yang kau miliki di depan teman-temanmu—meski yang kau perlihatkan barulah sebagian kecil.

Bagi teman-temanmu, kau adalah pemimpin.

Bagi Shimokusa, Adult brengsek yang sialnya menjadi wali kelasmu, kau tak lebih dari sekedar hama. Pembuat onar. Orang tua itu memang tak pernah suka padamu, kau pun juga sama.

Hari demi hari kau lalui di Tokyo Bawah Tanah.

Seminggu menjadi dua minggu. Sebulan menjadi dua bulan, kemudian bertambah menjadi dua tahun. Sejauh itu belum ada ingatan yang muncul—tapi tak apa, pikirmu. Toh, sejak awal kau tidak terlalu tertarik mengetahui seperti apa dirimu yang dulu. Bah, buat apa? Kau sudah memiliki segalanya di sini.

Otak yang cerdas. Teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Dan bersama dua adik angkatmu, Sachi dan Fuku, kau membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat.

Kau terlihat menikmati hidupmu meski tanpa memori namun, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tetap menyimpan ambisi. Sebuah ambisi yang sangat besar. Pergi dari Tokyo Bawah Tanah.

Karena kau, Ikurumi Noa, tahu lebih dari siapa pun: Tempatmu bukanlah di bawah tanah.

* * *

 

3!

Di sini—iya, di sebuah 3 LDK[3] kosong di samping tempat tinggalmu— kau memulai segalanya.

Kau tahu keinginan tak dapat terwujud tanpa sebuah tindakan nyata. Maka dari itu, kau mulai bergerak. Bekerja. Membangun. Meletakkan komputer dan menyusun barang-barang lain. Hati-hati dan presisi. Kabel-kabel malang-melintang di atas lantai. Dengan sentuhan jari-jari ajaibmu, kau sukses menyulap ruangan tak seberapa luas itu menjadi ruang kerja pribadimu.

Dan kalau kubilang  _pribadi_ , berarti memang benar-benar pribadi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah masuk atau pun tahu tentang ruangan itu, bahkan Sachi dan Fuku sekali pun.

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan obsesimu terhadap dunia atas memang sengaja kau sembunyikan. Rapi. Bersih. Hingga tak ada yang menaruh curiga—sama seperti caramu menyembunyikan bekas luka di punggungmu. Kau muda tapi pandai menyimpan rahasia.

Hanya aku yang kau biarkan masuk ke radius privasimu. Dan atas keleluasaan yang kau berikan, aku selalu bisa melihat apa-apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam sana.

Kau bekerja, seorang diri. Matamu tajam, memonitor keadaan kota. Tanganmu bergerak, mengubah benda-benda rongsokan menjadi barang baru yang punya nilai jual. Di saat bersamaan, kau menyusun dan mematangkan pemikiranmu, hati-hati dan teliti, selanjutnya rencana tanpa cela pun tercipta.

Motifmu hanya satu: Kau ingin ke atas. Kau ingin membuktikan pada para Adult bukan mereka saja yang bisa hidup di atas. Kau ingin para KID'z melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa luas dunia sebenarnya—gunung, laut, langit, matahari, mereka semua nyata!

Kilatan matamu penuh akan luapan ambisi. Aura yang keluar dari tiap serat-serat tubuhmu adalah bukti betapa kau menentang para Adult. Dan ini adalah caramu melawan. Tenang, tak terlihat, tapi terencana dengan sangat baik.

Tapi, Noa, bukankah perlawananmu sudah berlangsung jauh sebelum ini?

* * *

 

4!

Ya, ya. Benar. Perlawananmu sejatinya dimulai semenjak kau, secara  _illegal,_ membangun kasino di  _basement_  sebuah tempat pembuangan.

Lihat kasino itu sekarang. Ramai dan banyak orang. KID'z-lah yang sepenuhnya mengurus tempat itu. Sementara Adult hanya berperan sebagai pengunjung, orang yang menggelontorkan sekian banyak uang untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa sadar telah membagikan beberapa ribu dolar pada KID'z secara cuma-cuma.

"Kami, KID'z, selalu dieksploitasi. Jadi, akan sangat bodoh bila kami tidak balik melakukan hal serupa saat ada kesempatan.[4]" Adalah pembenaran atas semua perbuatanmu.

Licik? Mungkin. Tapi tak ada yang memprotes caramu. Aku juga tidak—karena aku diprogram untuk terus mengikutimu.

Karena sebab itulah, kau selalu membawaku saat kaki-kakimu menjejak di kasino. Aku akan bertengger di salah satu bahumu, dan menjadi asistenmu begitu kau mulai menjajakan hasil penemuanmu di sudut kasino untuk dijual pada para pengunjung.

Pekerjaan sambilan sebagai pengantar barang cuma kedok. Aktifitas perdagangan di kasino inilah yang  _benar-benar_ memberimu uang—untuk membesarkan Sachi dan Fuku, juga untuk rencana yang sebentar lagi akan kau jalankan seorang diri.

Di luar, kau memasang wajah sumringah terhadap Adult yang menjadi pelanggan tetapmu. Di dalam, pertarunganmu melawan Adult terus berlanjut.

Hei, Noa, tanpa ingatan pun kau sudah berhasil mengelabui banyak orang. Kau benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

 

5!

 

Ada waktu ketika kau bertanya pada diri sendiri, mengapa bisa melakukan semua ini—kau tidak memiliki ingatan, tapi tubuhmu seperti mengingat apa-apa saja yang perlu kaulakukan dengan sendirinya.

Anugrahkah? Bakatkah? Tidak tahu.

Berkali-kali kau berpikir, tapi kau tak juga dapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Sampai pada akhirnya, kau melupakan pertanyaan itu begitu saja. Anugrah atau bukan, inilah dirimu, Ikurumi Noa. Bocah KID'z jenius yang hidup di Tokyo Bawah Tanah bersama dua orang adik.

Tapi, apa kau cuma sekedar  _bocah KID'z jenius_? A-ha! Hanya orang yang tak mengenalmu yang akan bilang begitu.

Percayalah, kau lebih dari itu. Sebuah ledakan bom di stasiun pagi ini menjadi bukti. Polisi bilang, itu tindakan teroris. Tapi aku tahu satu hal—

—yang melakukannya adalah kau 'kan, Noa?

Itu adalah wujud nyata pemberontakanmu. Baru satu namun aku yakin, perlahan namun pasti, kau akan segera mengguncang pilar-pilar kota bawah tanah ini. Mencoba memperingatkan para Adult tentang KID'z yang jenuh terkurung di kota ini.

Aku tahu. Persis. Karena aku adalah ELU, sebuah komputer super yang diciptakan oleh dirimu yang dulu.

Sehari-hari aku terlihat seperti robot berbentuk boneka kucing yang mengurus setiap pekerjaan rumah—tak bicara dan selalu mengekorimu. Akan tapi aku punya wujud solid[5]; yang hanya bisa aku perlihatkan setelah kau mengaktifkan serangkaian id dan kata sandi.

Apa kata sandinya? Yah, kaulah yang harus mengingatnya sendiri. Tapi, dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi, aku yakin tak lama lagi kau akan kembali mengingatnya. Juga mengingat dirimu yang dulu.

Dan sampai waktu itu datang, aku—tidak. Bukan. Saya akan menunggu Anda—

— _Omniscient, almighty Noa_ ….

* * *

 

**FIN**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sebagai KID'z yang kehilangan seluruh ingatan (kecuali kemampuan untuk bicara) mereka memulai kehidupan dari nol, termasuk pendidikan. Mereka harus belajar membaca, menulis, dan berhitung dari awal. Bahkan umur mereka pun dimulai dari nol lagi. Bisa dibilang, kehidupan di Tokyo Bawah Tanah ini adalah kehidupan kedua untuk KID'z.
> 
> [2] Di manga vol 1, Noa menyatakan jika para KID'z juga diajarkan menggunakan pedang di sekolah. Di vol 2, Noa dan teman-temannya memang terlihat mengenakan kendogi dan hakama lengkap dengan bogu sambil membawa shinai—yang artinya, KID'z, memang benar-benar diajarkan keterampilan berpedang.
> 
> [3] LDK: Living, Dining, Kitchen. 3LDK; 3 kamar dengan living, dining & kitchen.
> 
> [4] Diterjemahkan secara tidak bertanggung jawab dari dialog Noa kepada Himiko di vol 2.
> 
> [5] Dari dialog Noa di vol 3, menjelang tamat, Noa menyatakan bahwa meski ELU terlihat di depan mata mereka, tapi sebenarnya tubuhnya ada di tempat lain. Jadi, sebagai fans, saya narik kesimpulan jika ELU memiliki wujud yang solid dan robot boneka bentuk kucing yang selalu ada di samping Noa cuma perantara aja 8''''D /kesimpulan cacat/


End file.
